This invention relates to diesel engine exhaust treatment systems, and, in particular, to an exhaust cleaner and regeneration burner system with indexing particulate trap for collecting and then incinerating particulates discharged in the exhaust gases from a diesel engine as used, for example, on intra-city buses or trucks.